The Jedi Return
by Vila Restal
Summary: <html><head></head>A/U: Takes place from the ending of 'The Empire Strikes' and will lead to another story that I have in mind next. Hopefully you will enjoy, and R&R. Thanks for reading.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Wild Space – Executer Medical Center_

"Corrected. It appears Anakin Skywalker is going to be fully healed. Whatever they did, it was a miracle." The doctor told Padme with a smile on his face.

"How long will it before we can see him?" Padme asked.

"Give him a day or two in a bacta tank just to make sure there are no injuries that may have been missed. But don't worry, once he's out, I'll contact you and you and your family can see him." The doctor informed her before going to check on Anakin.

Everyone was happy except for Leia, for she did not want to be part of healing her father's injuries, but Brian had pushed her into do so! Granted she would see him without the mask on, but she would still be haunted by the destruction that was caused onto Alderaan! She then decided to leave, and head towards the _Falcon_ to get some rest.

Brian saw his sister leave, and decided to have a major 'talking' to with her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm! She spun around ready to hit the person that had grabbed her when she saw it was her brother.

"What do you want?!" She asked in an angry voice.

"Hey, I think we to talk about this attitude of yours here. You just can't leave mom and the rest of us like that." Brian said in a determined voice.

"Whatever." She flat out said to him.

"Look Leia, just because you've lost a lot of people and a world doesn't mean that you have to act this way towards our father. After all, there was probably nothing he could do to stop Alderaan from being destroyed. And I said earlier, I don't know what it feels like to lose something like that, but you have to remember that we were split up because of what the Emperor had done to him before he got injured in his fight with Obi-Wan. He thought by serving that _kriffer_, he would be able to keep mom from dying. He thought he was doing the right thing." Brian told her.

"Well guess what dear brother! He didn't save her because of that dream that was shared with us while he was sleeping! He thought he killed her, not bothering to check to see if her body was still on Mustafar or anywhere else for that matter! And before you say anything else, I don't care if he is healed because he will never be the father that Bail Organa was!" Leia said before storming off!

Brian was beside himself. He thought he could get through to his sister, but failed on that big time. He headed back to the medical center to see if there was any change in their father's condition. Both Ahsoka and Yoda knew he had failed to bring Leia out of the anger she held towards her father, and they knew one day she would regret her decision in not accepting her father now. But the Force had a way of making things better for those involved in its scheme's of what will happen next.

_Imperial Center – Cloning Chambers_

Sidious was told that the Dark Jedi clones were finally released from their chambers and were dressed. He saw them, and gave a wicked smile at his clones! He then leads them to where they would learn and train in the Dark Side of the Force! The training he was going to give them was going to be very difficult and if they failed, he would then punish them in unmanageable ways! He was going to be very delighted when the Alliance and the Empire see the new Sith Lords that will take Darth Vader's place! He felt Vader swaying over to the Light Side, and becoming Anakin Skywalker again. But with his injuries, he was no match not only for him, but that if his clones as well! He would be finally rid of the last of the Jedi once and for all, and rule the galaxy for however long he would live before his clones of Luke Skywalker, now Darth Ravage, and Mace Windu, now Darth Fury, would turn on him and kill him and rule in his place!

He began their training with a dose of Force Lighting for not kneeling before him when he went to take to the training room! They screamed in pain, or at least Darth Fury did since Darth Ravage was wearing a mask that covered most of his face! Sidious smiled at the pain he was causing, and both Darth Ravage and Fury would have their revenge soon! But they had to bid their time until it was too late for Sidious to stop them! They had to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike down Sidious and then decide what to do next. Only the Force had other plans for the galaxy, and they were part of it!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Everyone, Sorry for not updating sooner, having trouble with my PC and having to use my wife's laptop! :-O Anyway, hoping to update more and hoping to get my PC fixed and soon. Enjoy this chapter now! _

_Super Star Destroyer Executor – Gymnasium_

Brian and Ahsoka were going through their daily routine while Han and Chewie watched. Han happened to spot Leia coming to continue her training in the ways of the Jedi as well.

"Hey Leia, it looks like your brother and Ahsoka are giving each other a good work out. Why don't you see if you can join them?" Han said to her.

She thought about it for a moment and decided that she wouldn't join them. She pulled out her Lightsaber and Seeker Ball to practice with. Both Brian and Ahsoka saw her, and decided to join her in practice.

"I don't want anyone practicing with me right now. Especially you dear _brother_!" She told both Brian and Ahsoka.

"Why not Leia? It'll be good for you in case you need someone to help you in fighting more than one opponent." Ahsoka said to her.

"Alright Ahsoka, you and me can practice. But not _him_!" Leia said with her eyes glaring at her brother.

"That's alright Leia. You couldn't possibly defend yourself from the likes of me anyway." Brian said with a boosting voice.

"Leia, give the kid a chance will you. He's been doing this for who knows how long. Bet you can pick up some pointers from him" Han said in a cheerful voice.

Chewie said the same thing to support Han's opinion on the manner. Chewie had a feeling that Brian would best her anyway with the training he had received from both Ahsoka and Master Yoda.Leia finally gave in, and she and Brian along with Ahsoka took out their sabers and faced one another.

Padme and Yoda came in shortly and saw what was going on. They saw both Leia and Ahsoka fight against Brian, and then onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka then decided to bow out and let the two of them go at each other. Padme was hoping that this would bring brother and sister closer together since they had met, and no hard feelings from Leia in the future.

Leia saw what her brother was doing, and it was nice to have someone her own age to practice with. Too bad Luke wasn't around now, for they would have been unstoppable against any enemy they would come across! She then thought of her biological father, and wondered if things would have been different if he had not thought of joining Palpatine ridding the galaxy of both the Republic and the Jedi Knights!

She then thought of all the harm he had caused as Darth Vader, and it made her angrier! She wanted to stop Palpatine with everything she had! She then went on the offensive against her brother and attacked him with power she never knew she had! Brian had to keep up his defenses against his sister, and it showed! He called to the Force to have Ahsoka's Lightsaber to him to defend himself against his sister! They bother parried and blocked each other, each hoping to get the upper hand! Brian found the opening he was looking for, and took it! He managed to get Leia's Lightsaber out of her hand and it deactivated once it landed on the floor!

Brian breathed a sigh of relief that the 'practice' was over with! He was sweating like there was no tomorrow and drank down a bottle of water that was given to him by Master Yoda. Yoda glared at Leia for he had felt some of the Dark Side of the Force coming from her as it did her father at one time!

"Leia, the Dark Side was coming from you when practicing with your brother. Careful with your emotions for they will lead to the Dark Side like it did your father." Yoda reminded her.

She shook her head at the thought of turning towards the Dark Side like it did her father now! She didn't want to become like what he had, and serve Palpatine instead of restoring the Republic! She apologize and left everyone. Han went after her to make sure she was going to be alright.

"Mom, I don't know if she's going to be a liability in helping here. She might end up serving the Emperor with the amount of anger she has." Brian said to Padme.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine son. Just give her some more time to adjust to everything. Let's go see if there's been any change in your father's condition." Padme said with a smile on her face.

As they left, Chewie went over to Yoda and Ahsoka and asked if they thought if Leia was going to be alright. Yoda said that in time she will accept her father and the training of the Jedi soon. Ahsoka knew that Master Yoda was right, for Brian had turned out alright with the training, and he still had to face some sort of trial to become a Jedi Knight. The Force had shown her that her nephew's future was changing, for the better. She smiled at the thought of her nephew becoming a Jedi Knight. But there was something that was going to happen to him in the future, but she did not know what that would be. She only focused on the here and now, for that was going to help the Alliance to end the reign of the Empire once and for all!


	3. Chapter 3

_Imperial Center_

Sidious had felt a strong disturbance in the Dark Side! He felt the anger, and he drew it in and relished it! He knew that with his two Dark Jedi and this one that was strong in the Force, there would be no stopping him! He had to find this person and convert him or her to the Dark Side of the Force!

He knew that Vader was becoming his former weak self, Anakin Skywalker. But with no way to repair his injuries, he was helpless to stop his former Master. Sidious was going to set into motion a plan to lure both Skywalker and whoever possesses the Dark Side of the Force, and kill Skywalker and enslave the other! He laughed at the thought of having more than one apprentice instead of two like Darth Bane had put into the Sith teachings so long ago! He would wait until the time was right to have Skywalker and the other person brought before him, and end the Jedi once and for all and continue his reign until his death is brought on by any of his apprentices!

_Super Star Destroyer Executor – Medical Bay_

Padme and Brian waited for the doctor to come tell them the condition of Anakin Skywalker. Padme saw the doctor coming towards them, and smiled.

"I have good news Mrs. Skywalker. It appears your husband will be coming out of the Bacta sooner than we thought. His vitals are very good right now, but you have to remember that he'll still be sleeping once he is brought into the recovery room. Arrangements have been made for you to stay in there with by order of Adm. Piett. I was going to do so myself, but he had beat me to the punch." The doctor told Padme with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much doctor. This means a lot to me and our son here so much. How can we ever repay you?" Padme wondered.

"There's no need, after the emperor is gone, that is all the payment we all need around here. Now I have to oversee the patient before things get too much for the others in the Bacta Tank room." The doctor said before leaving both Padme and Brian.

"That's great mom! We can finally see dad without the mask and suit on like earlier, but no one else to make sure he's going to be alright. Hopefully Leia will come around and be there to see him as well." Brian said more to himself than anyone in mind.

"I'm sure your sister will want to see him as well. After all, he did help make the three of you." Padme said while seeing the gross look from her son, and laughed!

"Mom, that's gross you talking like that. I better go and get out of here before you say something else that will really gross me out." Brian said while making gross looking faces at the thought of his parents doing 'that', and leaving his mother.

Padme just shook her head at times that she could do this to her son for some of the things that he's 'forgotten' that he had done, and laughed! She then saw Ahsoka and Master Yoda coming towards her. She told them that Anakin would be out of the Bacta Tank soon, and put into a recovery room. They were glad that there would be one more Jedi to help in the battle against Sidious, but hoping that Leia would be there to help as well. Padme asked where Chewbacca was, and Ahsoka told her he went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Yoda told her that Han had gone looking for Leia since her 'practice' with Brian. Padme didn't like what she had heard from both Ahsoka and Master Yoda, and hopefully they, along with Brian and Anakin, can get her to stay on the Light Side of the Force and restore order to the galaxy and ending Palpatine's rule once and for all!


	4. Chapter 4

_Super Star Destroyer Executor – Medical Center_

Anakin had slowly opened his eyes, and saw his Angel sleeping in a bed near his. He smiled at the thought of her being here, and hopefully they would be together for the rest of their lives. He then slowly raised his hands, and saw that they were whole once again! He then moved his hands to his face to see if he was still scared from the fires of Mustafar. He touched his face and there were no scars and he felt smooth skin once again!

He then lifted the sheet to see he had his legs and feet again as well! He smiled at the thought of taking Padme slow dancing like on the occasions that required him as a Jedi Knight while 'protecting' her when he was on Coruscant. He then thought of what may have happened if he had not accepted Sidious's to join him in the Dark Side and becoming a Sith! He should have listened to both Obi-Wan and Padme, but he was too far drenched in the Dark Side to listen to anyone at the time!

He brought his mind back to the present to think of how to stop Sidious once and for all! He, along with everyone else here on the _Executor_ would have major parts to play along with the Alliance in restoring peace throughout the galaxy. Hopefully Leia will be there to help, but with the anger she has towards him, he wasn't sure that she would! At least Brian was going to be there along with Ahsoka and Master Yoda.

He then saw the blanket that covered Padme fall onto the floor, and used the Force to place over her once more. He smiled at the thought of being a Jedi Knight again, and helping everyone in bringing peace everywhere that the Empire had destroyed! Hopefully he would be accepted back by Master Yoda and Ahsoka. He felt them accepting him back, along with the Force Spirit of Obi-Wan as well. Hopefully when it was time for him to become one with the Force, the other Jedi will welcome him with open arms! But for now, he and everyone else are going to think of different strategies to take on not only the rest of the Imperial Fleet, but that of Sidious as well! He closed his eyes to rest more, and hopefully the Force will show him the way of ending this conflict now.

_Imperial Center – Training Room_

Sidious was watching the progress of his Dark Jedi, and smiled at what they had accomplished so far! He marveled at the thought of ridding the galaxy of the Jedi vermin and continues his rule for as long he was alive! He would not give it up that easily not without a fight from both Darth Ravage and Darth Fury!

He welcomed the challenge from them since he had defeated four Jedi Masters when he seized control of the Republic twenty three years ago! He had manipulated everyone including one Padme Amidala to first Supreme Chancellor, then to Emperor!

He remembered when he told her about how corrupt the Republic was, and that there were changes that had to be made. He made the slight hints to her about having Chancellor Valorum removed so a new election could be held which he had won. He made things look like he was acting on behalf of the Republic, but actually making his move when the time was right to take over the galaxy and Exterminating the Jedi Knights once and for all!

He then thought of his former apprentice Darth Vader, which he was sure, had returned to his weak self Anakin Skywalker! But with no way to heal his injuries, he was no match not only to him, but that of his new Dark Jedi as well! He relished the thought of not only destroying him, but that of anyone else that would be stupid enough to challenge him! He looked forward in the final conflict that he knew was coming, and he was going to be victorious! He then went to instruct his apprentice's on more ways of the Dark Side of the Force!


	5. Chapter 5

_Super Star Destroyer Executor – Cafeteria_

Anakin along with Padme and Brian escorted Anakin to the ship's cafeteria to get some food into his system since the last twenty three years had been spent getting his nutrition through tubes and such. The doctor was hesitant about letting him leave, but with strong arguments between Padme and Brain, the doctor finally caved in. Padme was going over what he was supposed to eat and drink until his system became use to eating real food again.

"…and remember no caff as well. Now then, what do you want to try first?" Padme asked with a smile on her face.

"I know what I would like to have, but that has to wait until we go to our room tonight." Anakin said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Gross! Can't you not say that in front of me! Now I have to find a way to get that image out of my head now! First mom, then you! Can't you say anything but that?" Brian said while getting the image of his parent's doing something that only someone his age should be doing.

Brian then went ahead of his parents to grab some food, and hold a table for them.

"Ani, you embarrassed our son when you said that." Padme said while holding back her laugh at what Anakin had said.

"You had said something like that to him the other day if I remembered what you told before he came in had dragged the two of us to get some food. Thought it was a little payback for him." Anakin said while trying to keep from laughing as well.

"Don't forget that he will try to get back at us now. After what I told you what he had done with the message he left for his sister when Ahsoka had _Angel One_ take off with her and Han on board. Poor Han, getting hit with Master Yoda's Gimer Stick. Brian was most likely hoping that Leia was going to be the one to get hit with it." Padme said while laughing a bit.

Anakin knew all too well what it was like to get hit with that stick at times when he would do or say something to Master Yoda. He thought of what it would have been like to have raised all three of the children, and shuddered at the thought! Most likely be pulling pranks on everyone in the temple and Brian would be the ring leader along with Leia and poor Luke would have been the patsy.

"Just imagined if we had raised all three now. It just sent a shiver down my back." Anakin said with a grin on his face.

"And I suppose you would have nothing to do with what they would have done." Padme said while smiling at Anakin.

He then had a shocked look on his face at what she said to him. They then both started to laugh as they grabbed their food and sat next to Brian.

Leia saw her parents and brother sitting at a table and thought about joining them, but changed her mind. She wanted to be with her mother, but her nerfherder brother and her _father_ was with her! She started to like her brother, but not that much. Whereas it came to her _father_, she wasn't sure yet. She still resented him for what he had done for so long, but maybe she would give him a chance to get to know him more. She then heard part of a conversation between them.

"…and then a few days later, I had reprogrammed the food synthesizer to give out ice cream no matter what anyone chose to have to eat." Anakin said while starting to laugh.

"And Master Yoda didn't do a thing to you?!" Brian said while laughing as well.

"No, but Obi-Wan caught hell for it for a week which he passed on to me." Anakin said while remembering the week he first came to the Jedi Temple.

"Your father has many more stories like that. And you should have seen what he would do while he was on leave at times during the War. It was great to see him smile and laugh while he was with me." Padme said to Brian while laughing as well.

Leia was almost tempted to join them, but changed her mind. She started to leave when both Han and Chewie came in. She smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Leia, why don't the three of us join the rest of your family? It'll be great to know more about your parents and brother now that just about everyone is here." He said with a lop-sided grin on his face.

Chewie wanted to sit with them as well, which Han told him to grab some more chairs for them. Han grabbed Leia by the arm, and led her to the table to join everyone else. She wasn't comfortable with sitting this close to her _father_, but she was going to make the best of it. She listened to more of his stories, and her brother managed to get some in with growing up on _Dagobah_. She wondered how he was able to get away with some of the stuff he pulled. Then she saw that he had some of the deviousness that their _father_ had, and knew he got it from _him_.

She listened to more stories before excusing herself from the table to practice some with her Lightsaber with either Master Yoda or Ahsoka. Anakin felt the temperature drop down a few degrees before she left. It hurt him that she felt this way, but with what he had done as Vader, he could not blame her. Hopefully one day she would find it in her heart to forgive him. But only the Force and time knew the answer to that.


	6. Chapter 6

_Imperial Center – Training Room_

Both Darth Ravage and Darth Fury were going over their saber moves against the droids that were attacking them! They each blocked the blaster bolts that were being fired at them, and blocking the blows from the ones that were using hand weapons! They saw more coming at them, and they went on the offensive!

They managed to destroy the ones that were coming at them! It took some time, but they defeated them! They then went against the droids that were firing at them, and destroyed them after a while. Once the smoke and debris had been cleared out, Sidious went into the room and smiled at them.

"Good, good. You have done well. But it took you longer than it should have! Now feel the punishment for not destroying the droids sooner!" Sidious told them in an angry voice.

Both Ravage and Fury knew what would happen next! They started to feel the Force Lighting from Sidious was throwing at them! Fury screamed from the pain, while Ravage could not yell like Fury could! He could only make whimpering noise's that made Sidious use more Lighting on them! Sidious finally stopped after a few minutes before leaving the two Dark Jedi to recover from their punishment.

Both Fury and Ravage communicated through the Force that Sidious's days were number, and that they would be the ones to end his life once and for all! They then started to form a plan of their own to find a way to kill him and take over the galaxy for themselves! Little did they realize that the Force had others plans for everyone involved!

_Wild Space – Rebel Command Ship Home One_

"General Madine, any news yet from the _Executor_?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I'm afraid not yet. Hopefully we'll something soon. It's like Piett to keep anyone waiting for so long." Gen. Madine told her.

"I hope you're right about this Madine. I hate the thought of what would happen if the Empire sends more ships here. We'll be outgunned and most likely be destroyed." She said with a worried voice.

"Knowing Piett like I do, he'll do the right thing before letting the Empire take us without a fight from them as well." He said with a reassuring voice.

"General." A comm. officer called out.

"Yes."

"There's a message coming from the _Executor_. They want to know when they can come over to start making plans sir."

"Tell them the sooner, the better." Madine told the comm. officer.

"Yes sir." The comm. officer said before relaying the message to the _Executor._

"I just hope that when the ramp lowers down that there won't be a squad of Imperial Stormtroopers to arrest us all."

"I doubt that very much Mon. Let's head over to the landing bay to greet our guests." Madine said with a smile on his face.

As they headed towards the landing bay, they had no idea that they were going to meet some people that would affect them all soon!


	7. Chapter 7

_Rebel Command Ship Home One – Landing Bay1_

As Both Gen. Madine and Mon Mothma, along with some Alliance soldiers, awaited the arrival of the Imperial Shuttle that would bring over not only Darth Vader, but that of Adm. Piett and whoever else would be coming over. They were surprised to see the _Falcon_ coming through the Force Field shielding, but decided that it would be acceptable since they knew the ship and her crew very well. They were shocked by the people coming down the ramp of the ship!

"Padme, is that really you?!" Mon Mothma asked while still not believing her friend from long ago came down the ramp.

"Yes it is Mon. I have some other people that I'm sure you will know." Padme said with a smile on her face.

Both Han and Chewie came down the ramp, along with Leia, and Brian Skywalker. Then Ahsoka Tano, and Master Yoda and a tall figure whom Mon Mothma thought was Lord Vader. She acknowledged everyone, but kept an eye on the figure with the hood over his head. They then proceeded to a conference room that was not too far from the landing bay. Gen. Madine told the soldiers to stand guard outside the room in case anything should happen.

"Please take a sit." Mon Mothma said to everyone.

Once everyone had settled down into their seats, Mon Mothma spoke to Padme.

"Padme, where have you been for these years? I thought you died a few days after the Empire was created." Mon asked her.

"Mon, I had to go into hiding because of both Palpatine and Darth Vader. It was for everyone's best interest that they thought I had died. Bail Organa, along with Master's Yoda and Kenobi and Jedi Knight Tano came up with the way to fake my death. I just wished I could have contacted my family, but Palpatine had spies on Naboo which would have prevented that." She said in a somber voice.

Gen. Madine looked at Brian Skywalker, and thought there was something about the young man in front of him, and that of Padme Amidala. He then realized it! He was her son, and that he was the son of late Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker along with the late Commander Luke Skywalker!

"Senator Amidala…" Gen. Madine started to say to her.

"I'm not a Senator anymore General, but thank you for addressing me by my formal title." She told him with remorse in her voice.

"Sorry about that. Is Brian Skywalker your son?" He asked her.

"He's our son." Anakin finally spoke up.

"Jedi Knight Skywalker?" Mon Mothma asked in a shocked voice.

"It is me. I'm here to help the Alliance end Sidious's rule over the galaxy once and for all." He told everyone while lowering his hood.

"How can this be?! I thought you died in the Jedi Purges along with the other Knights." Gen. Madine said to Anakin.

"Not all die in the Purges General. Some into exile like myself and Knights Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi. But now is not the time to dwell on the past, but to help the future." Yoda told them.

"But where you when Darth Vader started his campaign against the Jedi and the Republic?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I'm afraid that I was Darth Vader. It's a long story as to why I became him, but I promise you this everyone. We have to stop Sidious and restore peace to the galaxy and bring the Republic back into existence. You will have my full cooperation." Anakin said with conviction in his voice.

Both Gen. Madine and Mon Mothma looked at one another and then everyone else.

"Let us discuss this with the rest of the High Command, and go from there. This is something they would not take likely." Mon Mothma said before leaving the room.

"Hey Skyguy, you should have given them the holo about how you became Vader." Ahsoka reminded him.

"Knight Tano is correct. At least then they would have known about you becoming Lord Vader. But hopefully if they would watch it, they would still consider working with us." Adm. Piett told him.

"Listen big guy, you have a chance to redeem everything you did as Vader. If they don't go for it, I say we do our own thing and take down Pap's ourselves." Han said to Anakin with Chewie agreeing with him.

Brian was in agreement with this, but Leia wasn't too sure about going up against the Emperor for she was afraid that her _father_ would turn everyone over to him and rejoin Palpatine and continue to serve him. She would wait and see what would happen next and make her choice from that.


	8. Chapter 8

_Home One – Conference Room_

Anakin was still nervous over the fact that he had revealed that he was Darth Vader to two of the High Command of the Rebel Alliance. Hopefully they would agree to help in ending Sidious and the Empire soon. Just about everyone in the room had confidence in him except his daughter Leia. He could still the anger coming off of her because of what he had done not only to her family, but to that of Alderaan as well!

He is hoping that she would join him in the final battle against Sidious. But only the Force knew that answer, for the future was always in motion. He felt his son coming towards him with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad, if they don't go for it, let's strike out on our own like Han and Adm. Piett suggested. It's not like they hold us here." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"It won't be that easy with the High Command. It's up to them if they let us go or not." Leia said in a matter of fact voice.

"Why not? It's like we're the bad guys here. After all, we're going to take out that fossil, sorry Master Yoda, and restore everything back to the way it used to be." Brian said before getting a look from Master Yoda about his age.

"I'm afraid they can. After all, look what he had done as Darth Vader." Leia reminded everyone.

"She's right about that. If the roles were reversed, the Empire would do the same thing." Adm. Piett said to them.

"They will help out Anakin. Just remember to trust them, and they will trust you." Obi-Wan said while appearing before everyone.

"Obi-Wan, I wished I had your confidence that they will help out now." Anakin said to his onetime master.

"Listen to Obi-Wan. For he has wisdom that you still need to listen to." Yoda reminded Anakin.

"I know Chewie. I never thought I would see a ghost, but this is a first for me. I always thought Luke was crazy about seeing Kenobi all the time after the _Death Star_, but I guess I'm wrong this time." Han said to everyone.

"That's the reason I'm here. Luke was one with the Force, but for some reason along with Master Windu, their presence in the Force is gone now. I'm hoping that you can find them, and get them to return to the Force where they belong now." Obi-Wan told them before he disappeared.

"What do you think this means Ani? Did something happen to them while in the Force?" Padme asked him.

"I don't know Padme. I have never heard of this happening before. Have you Master Yoda?"

"Never before, but if Ahsoka, Brian, and Leia would join me, together through the Force find them we can."

The four of them sat crossed legged facing each other before closing their eyes to become one with the Force. They found themselves going through the Force to find both Luke and Master Windu. They finally made their way to _Imperial Center_ and into a training room with two people standing in there. They could barely hear what they were talking about, but it had to do with the Emperor! They then started to see the faces, and one was Master Windu, while the other they could not make out.

They then started to come back to the living to report what they had found. Yoda told them they had found Master Windu, and possibly Luke as well but could not be sure. They were going to talk more about this, but the conversation was stopped when both Mon Mothma and Gen. Madine came back into the room.

"Everyone. We've talked it over with the High Command. This is what we decided to do." Mon Mothma said to them.


	9. Chapter 9

"We decided that we will let us help us in the fight against the Emperor since there is no one else that knows the layout of his palace better than you Anakin." Mon Mothma told everyone.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief over the news now. Not everyone was happy though, for Leia was hoping in some way that her _father _would have been a prisoner now. Anakin saw the look on her face, and was sadden by this. He was hoping that this would prove that he had changed, but to Leia, he had not. Padme saw the look on both of their faces, and was torn between the two of them. Granted, Leia had every right to be angry at her father, but at the same time, she should forgive him as well.

Brian saw the look on Leia's face, and decided to have it out with her once and for all!

"**KRIFF LEIA, CAN'T YOU FORGIVE HIM NOW?! AFTER ALL, HE'S CHANGED FROM BEING VADER TO BEING OUR FATHER NOW! YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF THIS HATRED THAT YOU HAVE FOR HIM BECAUSE THEY WILL LEAD YOU DOWN THE DARK SIDE LIKE IT DID DAD TWENTY THREE YEARS AGO! NOW GET OVER YOURSELF AND GROW UP!"** Brian said in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear what he had to say.

Leia then ran out the room with the thought that her brother had revealed the secret that she hoped would never be spoken to anyone! Anakin decided to follow his daughter while both Gen. Madine and Mon Mothma were shocked by what Brian had said! They had never guessed that Princess Leia was in fact the daughter of Padme and Anakin Skywalker! They said to each other that she most likely did not know until recently, but she should have told them before anyone else said anything.

Padme decided it was time to show them the holo of how Anakin became Darth Vader. As they watched it, they were surprised by the fact that Palpatine was the one that started everything from the Blocked over Naboo to the Clone Wars! They then saw how Palpatine slowly corrupted not only Anakin Skywalker, but that of Count Dooku, and anyone else he found useful. They saw that Anakin felt he had no choice but to join Palpatine in order to save Padme, but it was at a great price, for he thought he had killed her that fateful day on Mustafar!

They felt they had no choice but to give him a second chance to correct what he had done wrong for the years he had been Vader, and help in restoring the Republic. Han wasn't sure what to do about Leia since he has strong feelings for her, and hopefully she'll come to her sense's about her father. After all, he learned to respect him the short time he had known him, and felt sorry for him from what both Master Yoda and Padme told him about Anakin during his stay on _Dagobah_. Han is hoping that Anakin can get Leia to see reason now, and stop this hatred that she has for him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Corridor heading towards the Docking Bay_

Leia still could not get over the fact that her _brother_, the nerfherder that he was, blurted out that her _father_ use to be Darth Vader! She didn't want the others in the Rebel High Command to know this, but it was too late now! As she was heading towards the _Falcon_, she felt the presence of her _father_ following her!

She decided she better stop so she can hear whatever he had to say, and then leave him! She didn't have long to wait because he was there in a matter of seconds. They looked at each other not knowing what to say until Anakin broke the ice between them.

"Look Leia, I know you hate me right now, but like your brother said, let go of your hatred for they will lead you down the Dark Side. I should know. If I had known your mother was alive, I would have done everything possible to make sure you and everyone else in the family were safe." Anakin said in remorseful voice.

"I'm sure you would have. But why didn't you try to look for us instead of serving that monster?! I had to grow up in a family that I thought was mine, only to find out a few years ago that I was adopted! I tried asking my adopted parents about my real parents, but they kept saying that I was the best thing to ever happen to them, and that I should be happy I was in a loving, caring household." Leia said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"If I had known you were my daughter on the _Death Star_, I would have made sure you had escaped and stopped that idiot Tarkin from destroying Alderaan. But the Emperor made sure to put spies everywhere on the station to prevent that from happening. If I could change the past Leia, I would." Anakin said with tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Did you want a girl or a boy when mom told you she was pregnant?" Leia asked.

"I wanted a girl that I could spoil rotten. I guess Bail Organa did pretty well in that department. If there was someone that could raise you besides me, it would have been him. I'm proud of you Leia. You and your brother mean so much to me." He told her with a heartfelt voice.

"I'd wished I had known you growing up, I'm sure you would have kept the boys off from me." Leia said with a small smile.

"I'm sure your brothers would have beaten me to the punch on that one. I had a shiver the other day about raising the three of you. You and Brian would have caused the most trouble while poor Luke would have been the patsy. Just picture getting into trouble and having to stand before the Jedi Council each time." He said before laughing a bit.

Leia had to laugh at this too, for they would have been in front of the Council who knows how many time for what they would have done over the years! She finally went up to her father and hugged him! He slowly returned the hug and they stood there for it seemed like an eternity. They finely broke the hug and headed back to the conference to start to go over plans to end Palpatine once and for all!


	11. Chapter 11

_Home One – Conference Room_

Everyone was waiting for the possible return of Anakin and Leia. Brian wasn't too happy that his sister had left like she did, but hopefully she and their father would return. Padme put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to let him know that they would return. Ahsoka felt her former master returning with Leia in tow, and that they had finally resolved some the differences between them. Yoda felt the Force changes in the two of them as they came through the door, and it was for the better.

The two of them came in a lot better than when Leia had left the way she did, and it showed on her face. She smiled up at her father from time to time, now knowing some of his past a lot better than before. They had returned to their seats as the meeting began once again.

"General Skywalker, what are your plans in stopping the Emperor and restoring the Republic?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I was thinking if we could get more of the Star Destroyer Commanders to join us, then we could bring the battle to Sidious and ending his rule." Anakin told everyone.

"Just like the Separatists had kidnapped his…" Gen. Madine started to say to everyone.

"That was a plan to get the war over with once and for all. He ordered his own people to take Palpating hostage…" Anakin was telling them when Gen. Madine spoke up.

"Why was Palpatine kidnapped then if Sidious wanted to end the war?"

"They were both the same person Gen. Madine. He made it so that it looked like he was helping the Republic, and that he was helping the Separatists as well. He played everyone to the hilt with the way he fooled everyone from the day he took office." Anakin told them.

"He had fooled me as well. He told me that Chancellor Valorum had to get a Vote of No Confidence in order to get elected to the office of Supreme Chancellor." Padme told them with a regrettable voice.

"Mom, you had no way of knowing what type of person he was back then. It's not your fault." Leia said to her.

"Shorty here is right mom. Stop blaming yourself…Ouch! What was that for stuck-up?" Brian asked in a painful voice after getting a jab in the ribs from Leia.

"I am not short, and I am not stuck-up!" Leia said in a firm voice to her brother.

Han was glad that it wasn't him getting jabbed in the ribs this time from Leia, for he knew how painful that could be! He just smirked a bit at what happened between the siblings.

"Calm yourselves now, otherwise meditation you both will be facing. Ask your father you should, for he knows that from firsthand experience from the years of training he had as a Jedi." Yoda told the two of them,

"Yes Master." They said in unison.

Everyone wondered what it would have been liked if the Republic had not fallen and the three Skywalker children had been raised together, and shuddered at the thought of that, for Luke was the only calm one out of the three of them. Everyone that was Force sensitive in the room felt a great disturbance in the Force, and it was coming from _Imperial Center_! They knew that they had to bring the fight to Sidious, and it had to be very soon! For they felt the battle was going to be a hard one, but they were going to restore peace to the galaxy, and it was coming once and for all!


	12. Chapter 12

_Imperial Center – Throne Room_

Sidious was going over the reports on the clones on their progress. All seemed to be fine with what they have been going through so far. Too bad Vader wasn't like this, but then again, he had kept him from getting his injuries healed and kept him the weaker one for all this time. Sidious knew that if Vader was healed, Vader would be able to take the Empire away from him with no trouble at all.

He bathed in the Dark Side of the Force and let the power flow through him and to every Force sensitive there is. He then felt both Fury and Ravage coming towards him! He pulled out his Lightsaber, and they did the same!

They fought for what seemed like forever, but it was only about an hour before he told them that they need to quit for a now. He praised them on their attacks and their defense as well. He then used Force Lighting on them to see if they could block this next. They did and he praised them on this now.

He then called them over to his desk to go over the plans on stopping the Rebel Alliance and begin building the second _Death Star_! It was going to be more powerful than the 1st one! That along with the _World Devastators_ and the _Dreadnought Destroyers_ would spread more fear throughout the galaxy! With the visions he had about a race of robots coming to this galaxy, he had to make sure that his Empire would last for a very long time to come! He then made sure everything was going according to his design, for he would rule forever once both the Rebel Alliance and this robot race were done with now! Little did he realize that those dreams were coming to an end, and very soon!


	13. Chapter 13

_Wild Space – A Few Days Later_

Adm. Piett was able to get in touch with most of the Star Destroyer Commanders that he knew would help out in stopping the Emperor and restoring the galaxy the way it used to be. It was most of the Fleet that had arrived, and the Alliance was shocked that they would have this much help in defeating Palpatine! Everyone from both fleets decided that Piett would be in command of the adjoining fleets to make one fleet large enough to stop any supports of Palpatine.

There was holoprojectors set up because there wasn't enough room in the conference rooms to accommodate everyone in the meeting. Anakin made sure that both Brian and Leia behaved themselves, otherwise there would be massive mediating for the both of them! They agreed to keep to themselves for the time being. Brian saw Han with Leia, and wished there was someone with him now to help him through these times. His attention was brought back when the Command Staff came in and everyone took a seat.

"Greetings everyone. As you know, the emperor is still on _Imperial Center_, and hopefully once he's gone, it can be called _Coruscant_ again. I know bring your attention to the projector here, and as you can see that the planet is protected by ships that have recently come online that we, nor the Alliance knew anything about." Adm. Piett informed everyone.

"How do we get past them and get if of the Old Man once and for all then?" One of the members of the Command Staff asked.

"That we will have to blast our way through them and with the Jedi with us now." Adm. Piett told them.

There was a murmur at the mention of the Jedi. Everyone thought they had been wiped out after they tried to kill Palpatine after the Clone Wars was over! They saw Anakin, Ahsoka, Brian, Leia, and finally Master Yoda stand up to show that they were still here to help the galaxy!

"General Skywalker, I thought you died during the Purges? What happened to you?" Someone wanted to know.

"It's a long and difficult story, but if you watch the projectors, you will see what happened to me." Anakin said in a remorseful voice.

Artoo plugged himself into the projector and played most of Anakin's life story starting from being a slave on _Tattoonie_, to becoming a Jedi, and his role in destroying the Separatists after he became Vader and also leading the 501st Troopers to the Jedi Temple, and finally his transformation into Darth Vader when Artoo seen him on years later. Then his transformation back into Anakin Skywalker!

Everyone was shocked that the _'Hero With No Fear'_ had become Darth Vader, and then Anakin Skywalker again! They talked amongst themselves as what to do now! After a few minutes, there was one person that spoke out.

"Sir, with all due respect, we will help you with your plans into stopping the emperor once and for all! After all, who would know better the different ways to stopping him than the one person who had served him. I know that everyone will follow you Gen. Skywalker into bringing back the Republic and to restore the Jedi Order!" He, along with everyone else stood up and clapped their hands in their support in helping bring peace to the galaxy.

Anakin was surrounded by his family and friends for they knew that there was going to be a long road ahead of them, but that was the risks they swore to take now. Little did they realize that once this war was over, and new one was bringing brought to them, and one person would be leaving in the near future.


	14. Chapter 14

_Imperial Center_

Sidious was in his Throne Room when he felt a very strong disturbance in the Force! It felt like Anakin Skywalker and other _Jedi_ were with him! But that could not be since Skywalker could not get his injuries healed! Or did he?! If he did, there would be no stopping him now! A Lt. came into the room to bring a message to him.

"Your Majesty, we received word from the communications room that there is a fleet of ships approaching the planet, and they are demanding our surrender." The Lt. said in a fearful voice.

"Nonsense! Tell those idiots in communications that there will be no surrender to the Rebel Fleet, and…" Palpatine was saying to the Lt.

"I'm sorry milord, but it's not just the Rebels, but most of the fleet is with them as well, and the _Executor_ is in the main body."

"_**WHAT?! THEY WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES NOW! TELL THE REMAINING SHIP COMMANDERS TO STAND THEIR GROUND WHILE I SUMMON THE DREADNOUGHT DESTROYERS AND THE WORLD DEVASTATORS INTO ACTION! I WILL HAVE A SURPRISE NOW FOR THE REBELS IF THEY MAKE THEIR WAY HERE! NOW GO BEFORE I HAVE YOU DONE AWAY!"**_ Palpatine ordered the officer before he decided to strike down the officer.

Sidious thought only one person would be brave enough to pull this off, and it was Anakin Skywalker! He would make young Skywalker pay with his life, and any _Jedi Scum_ that would be with him! He then called in both Darth Ravage and Fury into the Throne Room and told them to be ready for their first real battle against the accursed _Jedi_! He was going to savor the final extermination of this vermin that had plague him since he first embraced the Dark Side of the Force and became a Sith Lord! Only if he knew that his plans were going to be shot down with the arrival of a fully healed Anakin Skywalker and his family and friends to end his rule now!


	15. Chapter 15

_Orbit above Imperial Central_

With the might of the combined Alliance ships, they made their way over _Imperial Central_ to begin their campaign of ending the Empire, and restoring the Republic! Fighters from the fleet headed towards the ships that were still under command of the emperor, and dealing with them in the only way! Destruction!

Adm. Piett was keeping in touch with Adm. Ackbar and Gen. Madine on the status of the firefights and such. A comm. officer then called out to Adm. Piett.

"Sir! There's a message coming through here. You better listen to this!"

"_This is Commander Killian of the Dreadnought Destroyer Eclipse. You will stand-down and surrender yourselves. You will have one minute."_

Piett along with some of his officers saw the ships that were coming towards them! They had never seen anything like this before, and did not know if they could win this battle now! Piett confirmed with his officers and that of the Alliance. They agreed that no matter what, they would continue to fight! He just wished that Anakin Skywalker and everyone else was here now to help him with this battle, but he knew that they had their own battle to fight against the emperor! He then decided to comm. the _Eclipse_ to see if they would join their fleet in ending the Empire. Hopefully things on the surface were going better for them than here.

_Landing Platform near the Senate Building_

Han managed to land the _Falcon_ on a landing platform not too far from the Senate Building. Anakin and everyone else disembarked and headed towards their destiny! Leia and Brian were to head in from the bottom most floor of the building and work their way up to where Sidious was at. Ahsoka and Master Yoda were going from the top of the building. Anakin and Padme were going through the middle while Han, Chewie and the droids got in from another way that Anakin told them about and take out the security systems.

Han wasn't too happy about that since he wanted to be with Leia in case something happened to her, but Anakin reassured him that Brian would be there to help his sister out. Han grumbled a few choice words, but he was going to do his duty no matter what.

Each team made their way through with little trouble, which bothered them even more since there should have been guards everywhere! Anakin held Padme's hand as they neared Sidious's office and there were no Red Guards there as well! As each group entered Sidious's office, they each felt a strong disturbance in the Force!

Everyone saw Sidious standing in the middle of the room with his Lightsaber in his hand, and an ugly smile on his face! Anakin slowly advanced towards his onetime master, taking care not to take him for granted!

"Greetings young Skywalker. I see you have fully recovered from your injuries. And you brought some friends with you as well. Too bad none of you will live long enough to see what I have developed now." Sidious said while coming towards the group!

"I only recovered from my injuries because you saw me as a threat to what I had helped you with in the destruction of the Jedi and the Republic. I, and everyone here, are going to correct that mistake now and end your plans once and for all." Anakin told Sidious.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Anakin. For I have two new Sith I would like for your group to meet." Sidious said while from one dark corner came Darth Ravage, and from the other dark corner came Darth Fury!

Everyone except for Brian and Leia recognized Darth Fury as one time Jedi Master Mace Windu. Darth Ravage no one could not place, but for Leia, he seemed familiar though she never met him before that she could think of. Sidious then activated his Lightsaber, and went to attack Anakin! Ahsoka and Yoda went up against Darth Fury, and to hopefully get him to abandon the Dark Side and rejoin the Jedi Order once again. Brian and Leia were going their best against Darth Ravage, but Leia kept thinking that she knew him from somewhere, but could not place him.

Leia then saw some of Ravage's moves, and swore she had seen them before! It then dawned on her where she had seen the moves, and had to tell Brian!

"Brian, I know who this is, and you're not going to like it." She told him.

"I'm not liking now sis. So please tell me who we're fighting against."

"It's…"


	16. Chapter 16

"It's Luke. Brian, we have to do something to get him to abandon the Dark Side." She told her brother.

"I know that Leia, but if we can't, then we may have to end his life which I don't really want to do since I never had the chance to know him." Brian said with regret in his voice.

Leia nodded in agreement with Brian while defending herself from Luke, now known as Darth Ravage. She didn't like the idea of taking Luke's life, but there may be no other way of stopping him since he has the Dark Side of the Force going through him. She wondered how everyone was doing while looking for an opening to stop her brother.

Ahsoka and Yoda were doing their best against Master Windu, now Darth Fury! They both knew his fighting style before Order 66 was issued, but still had a hard time in finding the right moment to hopefully disarm him and do their best to get him to renounce the Dark Side and rejoin the Order.

Each time either Ahsoka or Yoda found an opening, it was blocked before the connection was made. Then Ahsoka tried something that she and Brian had worked on when they would face each other. She waited for Master Windu to make his move towards Yoda, and used the Force to lift Yoda up and lift him over Fury's head! Yoda swung his saber at Fury's saber hand, and cut it off at the right moment!

Fury screamed from the pain because he remembered when he was Jedi Master Mace Windu, the same thing happened when he was going to end Palpatine's life! He then started to remember who and what he was, and picked up his Lightsaber with his left hand and thank the two of them and they then went to help Anakin end Palpatine's rule of the galaxy once and for all!

Both Anakin and Padme were doing their best against Sidious! Anakin was fighting Sidious with his Lightsaber while Padme was shooting at him, but he blocked the shot and sending them in different directions!

Padme was going to give another go at it when she saw Ahsoka, Yoda, and now Jedi Master Windu was back with them in taking out Palpatine. She wondered why Leia and Brian were having a hard time, and then she saw that they were still engaged against the other Sith. She is hoping that they can handle him and join the other in ridding the galaxy of Palpatine!

_Orbit above Imperial Center_

Adm. Piett finally convinced Commander Killian that they were going to restore the Republic, but needed his help as well. Everyone on every ship breathed a sigh of relief once the Dreadnought Destroyers and the World Devastators would be helping out along with every other ship in bringing the Republic back into play once again.

They then sent troops down to the surface of the planet to help out with finding those that would help and imprisoning the ones that want the Empire to stay in power! Everyone then hoped that the Emperor was going to be finally done with so peace can return to the galaxy.

Brian and Leia finally found the opening they were looking for, and made their move! They finally disarmed Ravage, and hopefully get him to become Luke again and help them against Sidious! Leia was the first to get near him since she knew him from the first time they met on the_ Death Star_ a little over three years ago.

"Luke, it's me Leia. You have to reject the Dark Side of the Force. I just found recently that we're brother and sister along with our other brother Brian here. We're triplets." She said to him in a calming voice.

"Trip…lets. I don't have a brother or sister. You wouldn't lie to me Leia, would you?" Ravage/Luke asked.

"No Luke, I would never lie to you. I've never lied to you since we met. You have to trust me. And our brother is here as well. His name is Brian; he's been training to be a Jedi since he was young. You can still be a Jedi like us as well. Just abandon the Dark Side and join the Light once again." She said with a smile on her face.

Luke came back to them and saw that he did have a brother and smiled at him as well. He then grabbed his Lightsaber and headed over to where everyone was fighting Sidious!

Sidious was starting to tire out from the prolong fighting he was doing! He didn't expect to fight this long, and it was wearing him out! He then felt that both Ravage and Fury had turned to the Light Side of the Force and join the others in fighting him!

He sensed Luke coming at him from behind, and swung his saber towards him, only to find that he had left himself opened to Anakin's saber attack! He felt Anakin's Lightsaber going into him, and he made a vow to make Anakin suffer before he died! He continued to swing his saber towards Luke's midsection, striking him fully in the stomach!

Both fell to the floor and both Leia and Brian were by their brother's side while Anakin finished the job of ending Sidious's life! He then went over to his son's side and held him in his arms! He wished he had never accepted Sidious's offer of joining him and ending his life those many years ago! He then wished it was him instead of his son that had died today! Everyone in the room mourned for the loss of life that was Luke Skywalker, for he was the one that helped his father end the Sith once and for all!

Han and Chewie arrived too late to help them, but they did mourn over the loss of their friend once again. They were the ones to take his body to the Jedi Temple along with everyone else to set up the funeral pyre and bid him goodbye.

_18 Months Later_

Han and Leia married not too long after peace negotiations were finally accepted and peace was once again flowing through the galaxy. They had announced that they were going to have twins soon, and everyone was excited for them.

Brian was still having a hard time finding that one girl that would be in his life, but once some of the ones he dated found out he lived on a swamp planet for most of his life, they wanted nothing to do with him! Even Adm. Piett's daughter Jillian and her cousin Mara Jade didn't want to have anything to do with him. His parents kept reminding him that there is someone out there that is perfect for him. He just nodded his head and decided to go up to the _Avenger_ that was heading to the outer most part of the galaxy for patrol detail.

It took some time to get out there, but it was worth it since he studied more about the fighter pilots and their ships even if they were clones. He was glad that they had accepted him into their fold and teach him about the different ships they flew. He was then summoned to the bridge for some reason.

"Knight Skywalker, I'm glad you're here. We're picking up some scans and transmissions, and were hoping that you can help us out." Capt. Needa said to him.

"Sure thing captain. Let's see what we've got here." Brian said while both the transmission and the scans were brought up to his station.

The holographic scans were showing two ships that were piloted by humans. The transmission was coming in garbled with some words barely audible.

"…_galaxy…too big…buck."_

"…_know… that…commander…is…do?"_

The transmission ended there. Brian then decided to take a fighter and some pilots out with him to see who these pilots and ships belonged too. Capt. Needa ordered full alert in case these ships proved to be hostile! It was a long fight to end Palpatine's rule, and didn't want the Galactic Alliance to face a new threat now!

Brian and the wing men that would be accompanying him launched as soon as he got into his fighter! Little does he know that he will be tied to what is going to happen and finally meet the one woman that will be the one for him.

_Fleeing from the Cylon tyranny, the last Battlestar, Galactica, leads a ragtag fugitive fleet on a lonely quest. To a shining planet known as Earth!_


End file.
